Adventures with Damon
by KariVonLickenstein
Summary: Kari left her old home to try small town life after losing her entire family. When she is registering at Mystic Fall High she meets Damon and her necklace reacts unusually to him. (There will be lots of lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

"_From the moment I met them, I knew I had to have them. All I had to do was get them under my spell."_

* * *

"Who is the new girl?" A guy down the hall whispered to his friend, who shrugged in return. She could feel their eyes on her until she rounded a corner.

Whispers followed her to the office, and were barely concealed by the shut door. As she waited for the receptionist to hang up the phone, she twisted a little dial on her necklace. The image on the gaudy Elizabethan era cameo shifted to its original form, cutting out the whispers from behind closed doors.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist smiled warmly.

"I hope so," the young woman stepped forward to the counter, "My name is Kari, I called yesterday about registering?"

"Ah yes! The Principal asked me to get all the papers ready for you," she handed them to Kari. "Do you need a pen?"

"I have one, thank you," Kari smiled softly, taking a seat to begin to fill out the tedious forms.

The door opened and a brunette girl walked in and went to the counter.

"Ah Miss Gilbert," the receptionist handed her a folder.

"Thanks," the girl replied, turning to leave when she saw Kari sitting in a chair. "Hey," she smiled welcomingly.

"Hello," Kari replied.

"Are you new here? I'm Elena."

"Yes, just finishing up the forms. My name is Kari, nice to meet you Elena."

"I've got to get this to Mr. Saltzman but I'll see you around Kari."

When Elena opened the door Kari felt a shiver run up her spine as if she were being watched, but she shook it off there was no time to worry about it.

After the forms were filled out she handed them to the lady behind the counter.

"Wonderful, I'll go print off your schedule quickly." She disappeared behind a wall where the sound of a printer could be heard.

The door opened once more and a shiver ran down Kari's spine again, but this time was different and she could not put her finger on the sensation it caused. She turned to see who had entered and found herself staring into smoldering ice blue eyes that took her breath away.

"Hi there," he smiled playfully, "you're a little young to be a secretary, aren't you?" he teased, playing with a lock of her golden hair. He quickly pulled away a second before the receptionist returned.

"Sorry about that dear, the paper got jammed. Here you are," she handed the schedule to Kari, "You have history with Mr. Saltzman first. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"What a coincidence!" the guy beside me piped up, "I was just going to ask if Alaric was in, why don't I show her the way?" He smiled at the receptionist looking her straight in the eyes.

"That's a wonderful idea," the lady replied.

"Follow me," he bowed and opened the door for Kari.

The bell rang warning that class would be starting soon as Kari swept her bag up off the ground and brushed gently passed the man. She felt his eyes on her and felt the shiver run down her spine again. Her palms grew moist and she wanted to run from him, but half of her hoped that he would give chase; half wanted to be far away from him. Quickly she twisted the dial on her necklace causing the cameos image to shift to an elven woman. She could hear all the whispers again. She turned it once more, the cameo shifted to a blind woman, only noticeable by the lack of definition in her eyes. She stumbled on purpose and felt his arm weave around her waist. Wrapping her well-manicured fingers around his wrist gently brushing his skin she was overwhelmed by the burst of energy that hit her mind that she was unable to even comprehend it as it threatened to knock her unconscious. Clutching at her necklace, Kari quickly flicked the dial back to its original setting, the energy dissipating instantly.

"I am so sorry," she spun quickly to look into worried ice blue eyes, "I am way more nervous than I thought and I didn't eat breakfast because of it."

"It's fine, do you need something to eat?" he fished some change from his pocket. "There is a vending machine just around the corner, c'mon.

Apparently he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He bought her a cranberry juice, as per her request and handed it to her.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore," he smirked as they walked down the emptying halls.

"Kari," she blushed, "Von Lickenstein."

"Wow, that's a mouthful," he chuckled. "Well, here it is," he opened a door for her.

A handsome younger teacher met them by the door, "Damon, I thought you would have been here earlier."

"Sorry, got a little caught up," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"And you are?" he looked at Kari for the first time.

"Oh, I'm Kari Von Lickenstein. I just transferred here," she thrust her schedule at him, still flustered by the energy that had overwhelmed her when she made contact with Damon's skin.

"Of course, I got a phone call about you. My apologies, it slipped my mind. Please, come on in. There is an open seat in the front you can have. I just need to speak with Damon a moment."

She walked into the classroom, each step more confident than the last. Her liquid gold waves swayed between her shoulder blades. She wore a black suit jacket over top a glitzy black tank top with dark denim straight leg jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Adorning her feet were black flats, all she had for accessories was her cameo necklace and simple stud earrings. She took her seat calmly and waited for Mr. Saltzman to re-enter the room.

The room was alive with whispers, so she flicked her cameo into Elven and listened intently.

"Damn, she's hot," one guy whispered to his friend.

"I wonder if she's single" another guy whispered.

"Totally cute outfit," one girl whispered.

"I'd tap that."

The usual pointless words when a new person showed up. She was about to turn the cameo back to normal when a voice caught her attention, Elena the girl from earlier.

"Stefan, why is Damon here? What are they talking about?"

"He's asking about the stakes," a guy replied, "and something about the council asking for more vervain."

The door opened and Mr. Saltzman walked back in. Kari flicked her eyes towards the door, catching a glimpse of Damon's dark figure. Her heart fluttered as he turned and winked at her before disappearing down the hall.

"Now class, as you may have noticed, we have a new student here at Mystic Falls High. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Kari stood up, gently twisting her came back to normal before facing the class, "Hi, My name is Kari. I am the last surviving member of the Von Lickenstein family. I am 18 years old. I moved to Mystic Falls to start fresh," she trailed off momentarily, recalling the accidents that stole her family away from her, "I hope we can all be good friends." She sat down and looked up at her teacher. A mixture of curiosity and sadness clouded his face for a minute.

Alaric quickly regained his composure and started to instruct the class.


	2. Chapter 2

"_From the moment I met them, I knew I had to have them. All I had to do was get them under my spell."_

Once the period was over, Elena came to Kari's desk, "Hey! What are the chances!" she laughed, "What do you have next?"

Kari showed her schedule to Elena, eyeing her boyfriend who came up beside her.

"We have the same classes until last block. I can show you the way if you want?" she smiled softly.

"Thank you! I would never have found this class in time if that nice Damon guy had not been there to help me," Kari stood up.

Elena and her boyfriend exchanged a glance.

"You've met Damon?" the guy asked, "I'm Stefan, Damon is my brother."

"Oh! I can see it. You both have a tall dark thing going," Kari replied.

As Stefan looked at her, she felt the urge to flee again. Instinctively her hand moved towards her cameo.

"That's a gorgeous necklace," Elena observed before turning to leave the room.

Stefan and Kari followed close behind.

The rest of the morning went by with little excitement, only that strange anxiety every time Stefan looked at her. Lunch time brought on the barrage of introductions to Elena's group of friends. There was Matt, the blonde haired, blue eyed jock; Caroline, the blonde cheerleader; Bonnie, the dark haired short one, as well as Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

Kari flicked her cameo to the blind woman when she grabbed her lunch from her bag. "Might as well get a read on everyone," she thought.

"Hey Kari, could you pass me my purse?" Elena asked from her left side.

Kari made sure to brush hands with Elena.

The energy was sad; there was much loss in her past. Kari shook it off, not wanting to delve too deeply.

Matt and Stefan were throwing a football around, Kari saw an opportunity to look into Matt.

"Hey," she jumped off the picnic table, "Stefan, toss it here!"

Stefan quirked his eyebrow, but nonetheless tossed the ball to Kari, who tossed it to Matt. The three tossed the ball for a bit before Kari walked it over to Matt, saying her arm was getting sore. She touched his skin when she handed him the ball.

His energy had sadness as well, a loss, loneliness. But there was also hope and optimism.

Kari returned to the picnic table, sitting back beside Bonnie, their hands briefly brushing.

The energy from Bonnie was strange, and Bonnie seemed to notice what happened because Kari could not get any more of a read from her.

"A witch?" she pondered.

"Sorry!" Kari apologized and moved her hand, feigning innocence.

Bonnie smiled and said it was fine. The bell rang. When Kari was getting up, Bonnie stumbled and bumped her into Caroline whose arm touched Kari's neck.

Cold. Darkness. Blood. Anguish. The energy was like a vice on her throat.

Kari gasped and staggered away from Caroline.

"Ohmigosh, I am so sorry," Bonnie apologized repeatedly.

"It's fine," Kari managed to get out, "I have to go to the bathroom, see you later." She took off before anyone could respond. Once she was out of sight she slid to the ground, gasping for air. Kari fingered her cameo, slipping the dial over. Elven.

"Something is up with her," Bonnie's voice echoed in her ears, "when she touched me it was like she was trying to look inside of me. So I pretended to stumble and pushed her into Caroline. You saw how she reacted. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you."

"Definitely a witch," Kari concluded. She would have to be careful around Bonnie from now on. But what was up with Caroline?

The others voices dissipated the further into the building they got. Kari got to her feet and followed them to class, arriving just as the bell rang again.

She sat in the empty seat by Elena, who looked at her and mouthed "Are you ok?" to which Kari nodded.

"Tyler, be careful around the new girl. Bonnie thinks there is something up with her," Caroline's whisper permeated into Kari's thoughts from across the room, "She's kind of weird."

"Weird like you, weird like me, or weird like Bonnie?" a guy replied jokingly.

"She's not one of us," Caroline harrumphed, "or a witch. Couldn't you tell if she was a hybrid?"

Kari raised an eyebrow. Stefan cleared his throat and the two stopped whispering.

"Enough weird stuff," Kari thought, returning her cameo dial to normal.

Kari quickly left the class after the bell rang giving the excuse she had to find her last class. She turned down any offer of help from Elena or her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"_From the moment I met them, I knew I had to have them. All I had to do was get them under my spell."_

She made her way to where she had figured out the art studio was. She arrived a bit early and spoke with the teacher.

"I have been told about you," the teacher smiled, "I have your area set up. This week we are doing a drawing from a live model."

"Sounds fun!" Kari replied genuinely enthusiastic and followed the woman to the chair and easel/table that were to be hers. There was also an art book and a pencil box with all the tools she would need in it. Kari noted that the students were all in a circle around a stool in the center of the room.

"We actually almost had to change what we were to do this week, our model had cancelled, luckily though a friend of one of the teachers volunteered when he heard about the cancelation," she giggled quietly before going to the front of the room.

"Now class, remember we are all mature adults in this room and that our model is a work of art, not any crude suggestion of inappropriate matters."

A door behind her opened and in walked Damon Salvatore is a silk burgundy robe. Kari stared at him, breaking the lead of the pencil she had been doodling with. The lead bounced into her eye.

"Ooh ouch!" she hissed jumping up and covering her eye, "is there a sink in here?"

"Over here Kari," Damon replied before the teacher could, he touched the teacher's arm and looked into her eyes, "I'll help her."

The teacher told me to follow Damon.

My heart raced as I followed Damon through the door he had entered, which turned out to be a storage closet. But at the far end of it on the left there was a bathroom.

Damon turned the sink water on, "How did you manage to do that?"

"I was distracted and pushed too hard on the paper," Kari bent to rinse her eye out, her brown contact falling into the sink. "Crap!" she exclaimed as it was rinsed down the drain.

"Colored contacts?" Damon observed.

Kari sighed heavily, slowly looking up into the mirror with one eye closed. A brown eye looked at Damon in the reflection, "Yeah, it's easier that way…" Kari opened her other eye and brilliant turquoise joined the blinking brown eye.

Damon stared in silence for a moment before turning Kari to face him. He tilted her chin up gently to gaze into her eyes, "Say my name," his pupils dilated slightly and a fuzzy feeling tickled Kari's mind.

"Um, why?"

"Hmm…" Damon let go of her chin, "You better get back to class."

They walked out, Damon trailing behind. Kari took her seat and watched as Damon approached the stool in the middle of the circle of student. He sat and undid the robe, letting it fall to his lap or dangle to the floor. He looked right at Kari with his smoldering eyes. The sight was super erotic to Kari. She could only stare back and therefore did not hear the teacher give the introduction of Damon and the okay to start working. Someone dropped a pencil which made Kari blink twice and start her sketch. For the entire period Damon sat like that, just staring at her with the slightest smirk twitching the corners of his mouth up. Kari became absorbed in her work as art was her outlet for the stress and chaos of her life. She progressed quickly through the rough sketch to fixing everything up so she could begin to develop her drawing.

"My, you are a wonderful artist," the teacher whispered to her as she wandered to observe the work of her students.

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up. The teacher thanked Damon and said she would see him tomorrow. Damon went to the bathroom to get dressed. Kari's eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the door.

Kari could not deny that she was attracted to him in a very intense way.

She finished packing her stuff up and got up to return them to the shelf, as she turned she ran straight into a warm, solid chest. Her fingers instinctively stroked at it.

"Here, let me help you put those away," Damon spoke hotly in her ear, causing Kari's knees to grow weak.

Damon returned a minute later, having put all her stuff away, before Kari even noticed it was gone.  
"Is everything ok? You seem distracted. Are you a day dreamer?" he guided her into the hall, "You are aren't you."

Kari shifted her bag a bit to avoid responding and noticed the hall they were in was deserted.

"It was my fault wasn't it?"

"Huh?" she looked at him confused.

"It's because of me," he leant in to whisper in her ear, "that you are all flustered and that your skin is burning up. You really are cute when you blush, but I prefer when you are confident," he gently smelt her hair.

Her heart was racing, she felt like she was on fire, and she couldn't think clearly. She fumbled with her cameo nervously and felt the dial switch twice into the blind woman. She could feel him and his energy in his breath on her ear.

"C-Confident?" she swallowed hard and spun towards him, catching his cheek in her fingers, as she stood on tip toe and kissed him gently.

Darkness. Passion. Cold. Heat. Anguish. Joy. Blood. Lust. Each energies feeling crashed over her with the violence of a hurricane. The magnitude of a single energy was enough to make her gasp, but the combination took her breath away and she fell into Damon's arms. His arm still in contact with her skin made her delve deeper than she meant to. She felt his attraction to her and his lingering gaze upon her neck all afternoon. She felt how he had tried to influence her in the bathroom. She felt his hunger. And then she caught glimpses of his monstrous side.

She pulled away from the embrace suddenly, staring wide eyed into his eyes, "Vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

"_From the moment I met them, I knew I had to have them. All I had to do was get them under my spell."_

She pulled away from the embrace suddenly, staring wide eyed into his eyes, "Vampire."

His eyes widened in surprise, but before her could reply she threw herself into his arms and kissed him again, feeling his shock and anger at her discovery, but also sadness, lots of sadness. She also felt his confusion as she kissed him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she pulled away and turned her back to him. "We need to talk. Do you want to go for coffee?"

"Only if you take out your other contact," he teased.

She blushed and quickly rummaged through her bag to find a mirror and her contact lens holder. She removed the brown imposter and looked at herself for a second, peering at Damon behind her in the reflection. Shutting the mirror she returned it to the bag along with the lens case.

"Better?" she looked at him with her turquoise eyes.

"Much better. My car is out here," he led her out the side door into the teachers lot and to an old blue sports car.

"Nice car," she said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," he smirked, closing the door and walking around the car, looking around quickly before getting in.

"Damon, listen, I know you heard what I said in the school."

"Yes," his voice sounded strained.

"I know what you are. Therefore it is only fair that you know my secret." Kari turned to Damon, "See this necklace? It was my ancestor's in the 1500's. It was also spelled by a witch." She undid the clasp and held the cameo on her palm, "See this little knob here? It turns, and with each turn," she turned it to the elven woman, "the image changes. See her ears are now pointed, and when I wear it like this I can hear like an elf, which is very good." She turned the dial again, it changed to the blind woman, "she is blind, and if I wear this I can see into peoples' minds, see their energies. That's what happened this morning, and in the hall just now. But this morning it was all jumbled and it just overwhelmed me."

"Hold on, you're telling me that you have a bewitched necklace from the 16th century that you inherited from an ancestor that told you I was a vampire when you looked into me with a blind woman?"

"I know it sounds crazy…"

"I've heard crazier. For example I know this girl who found out what I was and instead of running away screaming she kissed me." Damon smirked and started his car.

"I've always wanted to meet a vampire… I just never thought they could be as smoking hot as you," she mumbled.

"I heard that."

"I know," Kari stuck her tongue out at him. She stared out the window and saw the football team practicing on the field. A thought registered in her mind, "Is Stefan a vampire too? And Caroline too?"

"Yeah, but Caroline is a new one."

"Damon, do you and Stefan live together?" Kari inquired, not so innocently.

"Yeah, he'll be home in about 2 hours, unless he goes to Elena's."

"Will you do me a favor…?"

"Depends."

"Take me to your place, and share blood with me…" she trailed off and blushed furiously.

Damon spoke no reply but his speed more than doubled. They arrived at the Salvatore house in no time at all.

"Welcome to my home," Damon said as he shut the car off, unbuckled and exited the car. Within a millisecond he had opened Kari's door.

"Wow, you're fast."

"Do you want to experience me as a vampire?" Damon asked with a husky undertone in his voice.

"Yes."

He grabbed her and sped to the door, opened it and was upstairs before she could even breathe.

"This is my room," he paused in the doorway. He threw her onto his bed, "And this is my bed," he nearly growled. "What do you want to start with?"

"My neck, please," she whispered removing her jacket.

Damon half-growled, half-moaned as her grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head.

"Don't want to ruin it," he mumbled as her pushed he down and kissed her jawline.

"Oooh Damon," Kari moaned softly.

He inhaled the scent of her and his face contorted into that of a vampire. He looked up at her, "Are you sure about this?"

She smiled and pulled his fanged mouth back to her neck. He pulled her up in his arms so that he was on his knees and she was cradled in his arms. He licked her neck and kissed it, his fangs poking the sensitive skin, causing Kari to squirm and sigh. He made eye contact with her for a moment before biting into her neck. She screamed out, but not in pain. The sound of her ecstasy drove bloodthirsty Damon wild, but he knew how to control himself. He only took a bit before he pulled up, and kissed her passionately. His eyes were no longer red, his fangs shrinking. The taste of her mouth and her blood at the same time, coupled with the frenzy with which she kissed him back and grabbed at his hair and body was too much to take. Damon tossed her down onto the bed roughly and straddled her curvy body.

"Damon," she whispered, bringing her wrist to his mouth, "I want to share at the same time."

He brought his own hand to his mouth and bit it to draw blood for Kari. She held his fingers in her hand, looking at his blood. At the same time he bit her wrist she licked his blood, tasting it before delving in greedily. Damon's body reacted to the intimate act. The feeling of this golden beauty drinking his blood while he drank hers made him groan into her wrist. He pulled his hand away and dropped her wrist to the bed. Kari looked up at him and only then did he realize she was in her bra, a black lacy bra full of pale delicious mounds.

Kari ran her hands down his chest and wrapped her fingers around the hem of his black tee. She pulled it off painfully slow, discarding it on the floor.

"I've wanted to touch you since art class," she moaned, brushing her fingers along every inch of his toned upper body.

Damon ran his fingers along the chain of her necklace, gently wrapping his fingers around the cameo pendant. Kari inhaled sharply as his fingers folded around it, touching the back. An electric shock ran through Damon's arm, into the pendant and through to Kari.

"Are you okay?" she asked Damon after he yanked his hand away.

"It wouldn't let me go it felt like needles pricked my fingers." Damon glared at the item.

The cameo whirred slightly on Kari's neck and the dial turned three times, changing the woman's mouth to have fangs.

"Ah!" Kari cried out grabbing her own mouth.

Damon watched as her teeth elongated and her eyes flickered red.

"You added a setting to my necklace," she explained, "I can be like you now."

"Does that mean I can be really rough?" Damon growled, his hormones raging too hot to think of anything else at that moment. He pinned her down and started to kiss, lick and nibble her neck.

Kari tested her necklaces capabilities and found she had more strength and speed as she flipped Damon over and looked down at him smirking. She ground her pelvis into his teasingly.

Damon growled and tried to flip her, but couldn't because she was expecting it.

"Take it off," he demanded.

Kari ground into him again, licking his neck teasingly.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Fine," she sat up and undid the clasp, setting the necklace aside, "but promise me hot vampire sex one day?"

He rolled her under him and bit her earlobe, "deal."

They kissed heatedly, rubbing against each other's bodies, grinding and petting. Damon grabbed a strap of her bra and slid it off her shoulder, and then the next one and he thanked his luck that it was a front clasp so he could just pop it open easily. The lacy fabric fell free from her breasts, revealing two large creamy breasts and very hard pink nipples.

Kari felt Damon's hands tracing down from her shoulders, across her collar bones, around the outside of her breasts, up between them and around again. She squirmed restlessly as he teased her.

"Beg me," Damon whispered.


End file.
